


Bitter Defeat

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, Even so this is gross, I imagine Sun as somewhere in his late teens for this, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Underage Sex, but only slightly - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sun loses to Guzma during their confrontation in Po Town. Sun assumes Guzma will just get rid of him, but the leader of Team Skull has other plans.





	

Sun's last Pokemon fell to the floor, unable to battle any longer. Guzma had won. "Primarina, return." he said, his voice nearly a whisper. Upon his command, his beloved starter Pokemon became a cloud of white light, before the light was sucked back into the pokeball the young trainer held in his shaking hand.

The leader of Team Skull recalled his Golisopod, an evil grin adorning his face. "Well well... You ain't so tough after all, huh?" he said, chuckling. Sun felt like he might cry. He had failed. He had let his team down, as well as his mom, professor Kukui, and all of his friends. And now? Well, he wasn't quite sure what Guzma planned to do with him, but he knew it probably wouldn't be good.

"What... What are you gonna do with me?" Sun asked, his voice unsure and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Guzma seemed to contemplate the young trainer's words for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm gonna let you go." Sun looked at the man, a look of shock and confusion on his face. "Huh?" The older man's shit-eating grin returned. "I ain't got no use for you here, so why not?" suddenly, the man's gaze became much darker as he seemingly thought of another idea. "But first... You're gonna do something for me."

Sun, still confused, asked him what he meant by this. Guzma laughed. "You'll see, soon enough." and before Sun could say anything more, the Skull leader called to the grunts guarding the door. "Lock the door, make sure nobody gets in," his evil gaze shifted back to the young trainer before him, "or out." the grunts did as they were told, and Sun could only look on in horror as he was locked into Guzma's room, with no hope of escaping.

When Sun returned his attention to Guzma, his heart stopped, and he finally understood what the man's intentions were. Guzma had taken out his cock, and was stroking it as the young trainer watched on in horror. "On your knees in front of me." he said, voice husky with arousal. Sun didn't move. "Now!" the leader growled, a bit more aggressive this time. Sun, seeing no alternative of he wanted to get out of this, closed the distance between him and the older trainer, and lowered himself onto his knees before him.

Guzma's cock was now only a few inches from the younger's face. Sun just stared at it. It was big, and the thought of what he was about to do with it made his stomach churn. "Well?" Guzma interrupted, breaking Sun of his trance. Slowly, the young trainer lifted a shaky hand to the hardened appendage, wrapping his fingers around it lightly, before giving it a few strokes. The older man groaned as he did this, which the younger assumed meant he was doing something right.

"Use your mouth now." Guzma commanded after a little while. Sun obeyed, and ran his tongue over the head of his cock. He could taste the sticky precum that had gathered there, and he was surprised to find that... He didn't dislike the taste. He took the head fully into his mouth, suckling at it like a lollipop. Guzma bucked into his mouth slightly, so Sun began to take more of him into his mouth. Before long, his throat was being fucked relentlessly by the Skull leader. He had to swallow every so often, to keep himself from gagging and throwing up on the man's cock.

Without warning, Guzma slid himself out of Sun's mouth. "Alright kid, you've been doing a good job. I'm gonna reward you for that." he hauled the young trainer up by his shirt collar, and led him to the large, unkempt bed in the corner. Sun laid down on the bed, as was expected of him, and Guzma began taking his pants off. Sun was nervous. His virginity was about to be taken by Guzma, the leader of Team Skull of all people! He was a little bit sad, as he was saving his first time for when he finally got the guts to confess to Hau... But it couldn't be helped now.

He had no time to linger on his regret, however. He gasped as he felt something hot and wet trail its way from his entrance to his balls. Guzma sucked one of them into his mouth, fondling it with his tongue, before giving the same attention to the other one. Sun moaned as the man in between his legs gave him great pleasure, stroking his cock as he fucked the young trainer with his tongue. 

The tongue was soon replaced with two fingers. It hurt a little, but began to feel good as Guzma prodded around his insides, eventually hitting something that made Sun scream. The man added another finger, pushing all of them against the younger's prostate. "Guzma... I'm gonna..." Sun whimpered, feeling his orgasm draw near. Suddenly, the fingers were gone, leaving him feeling empty.

He wasn't left like this for long though. Guzma stood up, spreading Sun's legs so wide his muscles ached slightly, and with one hand he lined his still hard cock up with the younger trainer's well-stretched entrance. Sun whined, pleading silently to be stimulated. In one movement, Guzma pushed his cock inside of him, the younger's hot cavern seeming to pull him in with ease. 

Sun moaned loudly as Guzma began to rock his hips gently, finally receiving the pleasure he so desperately needed. "Jeez kid, you're so tight." the older grunted as he moved. Sun pleaded the man to quicken the pace, which he gladly did. The younger let out a strangled gasp as his prostate was struck, bringing him close to his end once again. 

Sun reached down to his hardened cock, stroking himself in time with Guzma's movements. It only took a few more thrusts before he came, the white and sticky substance spilling over his hand. Guzma came as well shortly after, filling the young trainer with his seed. The Skull leader pulled out, some of his seed spilling out of Sun's entrance as he did, and collapsed onto the bed, the box spring squeaking as he fell. Panting, he turned towards the younger trainer. "You're free to go now. But feel free to come back any time."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this sin. I got the idea, and absolutely had to write it.


End file.
